Tsudere Garden
by Mytherina
Summary: My imitation of Lyra Anne Ly Summary: Karl is an idiot. An AIFootballGGO FanFic


**A/N Hi there this is my imitation of Lyra Anna Ly****This story would not be paw-sible without the help of Master Huytin whom assisted greatly with the Tsundere purr-sinality**

**So thank you Master.**

**And Lyra, Master says thank you for the stories.**

**uwu**

**I DO NOT OWN GGO **

**-OR-**

**LYRA'S AU BUT I AM HAVE HER PERMISSION TO TO THIS THANK YOU LYRA ANNA LY.**

Monday

'That Idiot. That dumb, good for nothing, good looking idiot boy.'

Karl stood outside the school gates, posing once more to the fans of Barefoot. "If only he would realise how our lives might be easier if he didn't do it in a way that looked like he was flirting." Cat said to Emma whilst observing said friend. "My cousin is clueless as usual. I just hope Liara is easier to find this time." As if on cue a girl with long, strawberry blond hair,clad in a pink and blue hoodie, stormed away from the gates with a face that, to all but her friends, had an angry scowl on it. Emma and Cat immediately followed her to comfort and console their friend, whom they knew was hurting inside at the reckless antics of her childhood crush.

"Liara! Wait!" But they watched as she stormed away faster and faster. Anybody else might have thought that she was about to murder someone, but the two who knew her the best could see the way the light glistened in the corner of her eyes, where tears brimmed unshed, and how her normally tight-set lips quivered weakly. Emma groaned as she struggled to keep up with the extremely brisk pace of Cat's best friend. Soon, they watched as Liara was swallowed by a group of Barefoot fans, and quickly nowhere to be seen. Cat sighed.

"Damn. She's faster than us, and we don't know where she went."

"Yeah, we only saw her going out the front entrance, and it's going to take way too long to try and move out of this group."

_Why do I bother?! It's always the same, old, dumb, pervy Karl. He's nice one second and then suddenly he sees another girl with those disgusting massive racks and can't control himself. Why oh why did I have to fall for him? Can't I have fallen for Isaac, like Emma? Or Shawn, like Cat? At least they're real gentlemen! Hell, even Timmy would be better than that knucklehead midget! At least he doesn't run like a lapdog after every girl on the street. Although that's because he's too slow. _

"Hey, Liara! Is that you?" Liara swallowed as she turned around and saw the two captains of Barefoot.

"H-hello, Shawn, Isaac."

"Hey." Isaac replied.

"Have you seen Karl? We should be practising." But that was the last straw for her.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" She tried to move away, but Isaac, who was faster and taller than her, blocked her way.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Shawn, who had been shocked by her reaction, nodded.

"Is it Karl flirting with the fans again?" Liara sniffed.

"Yes…"

Isaac sighed and facepalmed.

"What an idiot. He always loses sight of what's most important to him." Isaac said in an exasperated tone.

"Most important?! If I was his 'most important', then why does he always treat me like this?... W-what have I done to deserve this..." Liara suddenly felt hot streams running down her cheeks, and widened her eyes in shock. The last time she had cried was when she was seven years old. Shawn, who always seemed a bit awkward in those situations, just rigidly handed her a handkerchief (Isaac rolled his eyes in dry amusement). Liara paused, but took it anyway, wiping her eyes.

"D-damn it! That idiot! Why does he always make me feel so confused?! Does he hate me or something?"

"No, he cares for you more than you think. He just doesn't know how to show it." Liara seemed shocked at what Shawn said, but an angry look crossed her face again.

"Yeah, well I'm done! He can find one of his… one of his goddamn Barefoot fans! I don't care what that selfish idiot wants! I hate him, and I … I always have!"

And, seeing her opportunity, she stormed away again. Isaac tried to run after her, but Shawn grabbed his arm, with a look that said _these things have to heal themselves; leave her alone for now_. Isaac hesitated, and stopped. He watched as she got onto her bus, and was whisked away promptly.

The next day went on as expected; Karl kept trying to talk to Liara, while she kept on blanking him.

Soon three full days since the incident passed when Liara finally snapped. "Honestly what is your problem, Can't you see that I'm busy? Go bother Isaac and the others!" _~Stupid jerk, just leave me alone and go hang out with those fan girls you like so much.~_ And with that said Liara stormed away yet again, leaving Carl alone with his thoughts, saddened by what he heard Liara whisper, and knowing that he hurt the only girl for him, with no knowledge on how to make her feel better.

Friday

"I hope your plan works Emma …"

"It will Karl, so stop worrying."

"I'm really sorry. I really am."

*sigh* "Well, this is your fault. And I will help you make it up. Why don't you think about others next time?"

"...Sorry…"

Emma's annoyance quickly vanished as she saw the dejected look on his face. It had taken its toll on him too. She patted his shoulder lightly.

"Come on cuz. We all screw up sometimes." Karl laughed sadly.

"You can say that again…"

Emma, wishing to avoid his sadness, changed the subject.

"-Anyway, have you got the chocolates and flowers?"

"Yeah, I got them as soon as you told me to." Emma smirked secretly. _Hmm, perhaps he does have a chance after all… Good luck, cuz._

_Meanwhile, with Cat_

"Hmmm, I wonder who it is. Anyway, I'll go, to show some people what their missing." Cat smiled secretly. She had put the note in Liara's locker that morning, and her and Emma's gamble had paid off.

"Anyway, can you come with me then, Cat? Just in case it's some old creep."

"Sure." Cat replied, chuckling inside because she was going to anyway, just to make sure the plan went well.

"Thanks. What time is it again?" Cat pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm, I think it's five thirty, at the Shanghai Sakura gardens?"

"Ah, that's it. I won't bother to dress properly. I have martial arts practice. This will just be a fling anyway. I'm not interested in anybody… _else_."

Cat smiled supportively, having heard the last whisper. "Okay then. See you outside the school gates at quarter past five?"

"Okay then…" Liara had turned away into her thoughts again, and instantly seemed quite sad. But Cat just sighed for her friend. _Soon, this will be fine again. Don't worry too much._

_5.30_

Liara sighed as she walked towards the tree where they were supposed to meet. She didn't really want to be there, but she was even more annoyed at Karl. She would show him once and for all that boobs weren't the only important thing, and that he would regret treating her like that.

But what next? Her crush had been Karl for as long as she could remember. While Cat jumped from boy to boy like a mad bunny (until she had met Shawn, that is), Liara stayed with the same dumb boy as her crush the whole time. What would she do without him there?

_Can I really do it? Can I forget him, no matter how stupid he has been?_

But then Liara set her jaw stiff in resolution. She would go forward, and think about that later. There would be no way that she would allow him to ruin her day again. So she walked towards the tree, and saw the silhouette of someone who was standing there already.

_I wonder who it is..._

So she approached the tree, carefully treading- not too fast or too slow.

But she did not expect to see Karl-

"SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT! PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME; I JUST WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO HOW THEY WERE BEFORE! SORRY, SORRY!"

And with that he leant forward on one knee, almost as if he were proposing, and presented a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers which looked…oddly nice…

But then he fell over, as he had bent too far.

Suddenly, Liara registered what had happened, and her face went from shock to anger through to complete laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO BAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karl groaned and mumbled.

"You don't have to be like that, you know? It was embarrassing."

But then Liara realised she was still supposed to get angry. She also took a quick note in her head to tell off Cat (and probably Emma too, knowing those too) for their stupid plan.

"Hmph. Why should I bother? You pervert, can't keep your looks to yourself can you?!"

"...Please. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, you dumb wimp. Anyway, what flowers are those?"

"Oh, these are Rosa Chinensis aka China Rose, with some Peonies ;Camellias and Azaleas." He said it way too fast, and was out of breath.

"-And these are some chocolates from that place two streets down from the school." Liara winced, surprised but flattered. That place was really expensive, and it looked like he had got the best box.

"No, idiot… you didn't need to buy such expensive gifts." She didn't realise that she had spoken aloud.

"D-does that mean you forgive me?"

Liara turned her back towards Karl to hide her facial expressions from him and, with a pouty face says "Well I suppose after you went through all this trouble to apologise for your unfaithfulness, I can find it in my heart to forgive you….on the condition that for the next four months you refer to me as MASTER. Are...We...Clear?" Liara turned around to see Karl only for him to bow on one knee, yet again, with a rose out stretched "Yes my master it will be…" before he finished his sentence he lost balance and fell AGAIN down the slight hill, landing, this time face first in what we all hope is mud. The ghost of a smile can be seen on Liara's face.

**The End**

**Hope you all enjoyed my last imitation**

**see you next time **


End file.
